


And You Shall Prosper

by tinasnewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, First Kiss, Goodbye, Goodbyes, Love, Love Declarations, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: Okay, so... this is very short and three days late. I have no excuse, other than it wasn't finished on Friday, I got busy, and forgot to write. And I'm not going to pretend that this fic is good because it's rushed and nothing makes sense, and the ending is very abrupt because I knew I had to get something out for my Fantastic Four of the month. Enjoy...





	And You Shall Prosper

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... this is very short and three days late. I have no excuse, other than it wasn't finished on Friday, I got busy, and forgot to write. And I'm not going to pretend that this fic is good because it's rushed and nothing makes sense, and the ending is very abrupt because I knew I had to get something out for my Fantastic Four of the month. Enjoy...

Hundreds of witches and wizards stood up and cheered as Grindelwald ended his speech about dominance over muggles, his arms spread wide as he welcomed the joyous shouts and yells. Tina flinched, taking a few side steps closer to Newt as the crowd died down and Grindelwald continued to speak to the recipients. An encore at hand. “What are you gonna do?” Tina said breathlessly, staring at the crowd that rallied at Grindelwald’s words. She turned to face Newt, her heart pounding in her ears as she drank in the sight of him. She shut her eyes to rid of the memory from only moments before, 

_He felt exquisite against her._

Newt stared at her then, and the first thing he noticed was the smudged state of her lipstick. Rouge was overlapped above her top lip, and it took everything in Newt not to reach out and trace it, to rid of this imperfection. Perfect, pristine Tina, never afraid, was now disheveled and worried. Scared, even. She stared back at him, unveiling the mask she put on to conceal the vulnerable person inside. Newt had no answers, and that frightened him. He didn’t know what he was going to do., but telling Tina that would only scare her further. His eyes darted back and forth as he thought of an answer. “I’ll think of something,” he replied smoothly. Newt shifted toward her, running his hand down the length of her arm. “I always do, Tina. We can get through this.”

_They moved in conjunction together, all of their unspoken feelings coming to life._

Tina shook her head. “Look at all these people,” she replied in disbelief, turning her head to face him. “You really think we can beat all of them?”

_His kiss was soft and gentle, as if she was something delicate. Like an angel._

“I do, Tina. I do. I’ve fought in wars, we have our creatures, and you are the most powerful witch I have ever met,” Newt said honestly, his expression soft as he tried to console her, though it was hard with his own panic threatening to spill at any moment. Newt didn’t noticed the way her breath hitched when he’d called his creatures theirs. He scanned the crowd of magicians, holding Tina close to him.They both knew how the night was going to end with them inevitably separating, dueling in their own separate battles. It’s why, when Newt pressed a kiss to Tina’s temple, she didn’t object. “We can do this,” he said before taking a shaky breath. 

_Tina was the first to pull away, flicking her eyes up to meet his and chuckling quietly. “I l-”_

_She was interrupted by a low grumble outside; it signified Grindelwald’s arrival. They looked at each other once more, lost in the words they could no longer say._

Tina sighed, looking over the crowd and trying to decipher anyone she knew. Across the room Theseus and Leta were stationed together, and Tina was certain their conversation mirrored her and Newt’s. She could barely picture the two, about to be wed, parting as they said what could be their final goodbyes. Her and Newt would soon do the same. Grindelwald was wrapping up his second speech, and Tina turned to face Newt. “Let’s hope we get out of this thing alive,” She mused quietly, searching his face. “And if we don’t-”

Newt hushed her and brought a finger to her lips, shaking his head. “Not now, Tina. We mustn’t act upon what could happen. We’ll survive.” Tina nodded and allowed herself to accept his embrace, breathing in the sultry, lovely scent of him. She locked it in a special place, deep in her head to be used only on the days she missed him most, if they were to be separated forever. The crowd below them began to stomp and cheer, and Tina drew her wand before she viewed something that stopped her in her tracks.

There, in the middle of a row of people, was her sister and the No-Maj they’d lost track of moments before.

Queenie, with her plaid dress and monochrome coat, stood with Jacob, who appeared dazed and confused, drinking in Grindelwald’s words as if they were water and she were a thirsty beggar, starved for any kind of beverage that would quench her suffering And she was agreeing with them, as if every word he spewed wasn’t a lie. As if world domination over those who were lesser and powerless against them was something she was okay with, all for the sake of love.

Newt saw her at the same time Tina did, and he reached out for her, who’d begun to pull away from his grasp. “You can’t stop her,” Newt said, his voice quiet. Many of Grindelwald’s followers were beginning to disapparate, meaning the conference was coming to a close and the time to fight was drawing quick. “Her decision is clear, and we don’t have time. We can only hope she’s one of the ones who leaves. As for Jacob… oh, Merlin, look what he’s gotten himself into-”

He trailed off when he saw the blank, closed off expression on Tina’s face as she stared directly at her sister, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. She seemed to sway with the wind, her shoulders squared. It was a horrifying sight, Tina standing like that with Grindelwald’s words barely audible behind her. “I’d promised to protect her,” she said quietly. Newt watched the wind blow tendrils of Tina’s bangs across her forehead, though she let them tangle with each other. “I protected her for years, but-” Tina took a deep breath- “It seems she’s outgrown the protection.”

With that, she let go of Newt and disapparated.

She landed a few steps above her sister and shoved others out of the way, pushing her way down the steps before reaching the blonde. Tina side-stepped in front of her, interrupting the clapping and smiling her sister was doing. Queenie paused for a moment, stunned, and then pushed Jacob away from her. Tina heard a _snap!_ come from above her and she watched as Newt, panicked, apparated next to Jacob and began to tug on his arm. “Come now, it’s not safe for a muggle like you here.”

With Jacob safe in Newt’s custody, the woman started to speak. “Why?” Tina asked breathlessly, her face showing clear distress. “How could you do this, Queenie? You know he’s against everything we stand for!”

“No,” Queenie said simply, watching her sister with pure defiance. Tina’s eyes flicked up and over Queenie’s shoulder, where she saw Newt dragging a curious Jacob up the steps and out of the arena. “He’s against everythin' _you_ stand for,” Queenie reiterated, her expression stone cold, though hot tears pressed against her eyelids, daring to spill over. The two sisters almost mirrored each other. “I am in love with a No-Maj. Your congress does not allow that. Grindelwald’s does. He’s not a cruel man with cruel intentions.” She kept her eyes on Tina as she spoke, never faltering as her sisters lips shook and breath hitched. “The cruel intentions come from your side. You won’t allow me to be happy-”

“I want nothing but for you to be happy-”

“-because you think exposing the magical world is dangerous. I wasn’t finished talkin’,” Queenie added with a snap. They watched each other for a long time. Tina’s breaths were shaky as she processed this betrayal. How could her sister have done this? Her sister, who she’d loved, nurtured, and cared for all her life? Her sister, who she’d been ordered to watch after their parents tragic demise? How could this sweet, beautiful creature turn into someone who followed the orders of a madman? Queenie shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. “One of us had to be brave.”

Tina gasped then, her features hardening as anger rose within her. “How dare you,” she said, and her voice shook. “How dare you imply I’m not brave! You… _you_ are the one whose not brave. You go running around with Jacob, cursed, unable to accept that you cannot love each other, and because of your blindness you’ve gone to join the most dangerous task force in the wizarding world and for what? Something as small as love?” The two watched each other, both steaming by the end of Tina’s monologue. “I raised you, I put everything before myself for you, I postponed my career, I risked my career… everything I’ve done has been for you. Was that not enough?”

Queenie evaded her sister’s expression, instead focusing on hitting the jugular. “You don’t know or understand love because you refuse to accept it. You refuse to accept the fact that Newt is in love with you and that you broke his heart all because you thought he was married to Leta-”

“That’s not the point!”

“And now he feels he cannot tell you how he truly feels because he fears you’re still upset with him, and it’s crushing him inside because he doesn’t know that you love him back-”

“Queenie-”

“You broke him, Tina. He’s closing off again; I know this. He’s closing off because of you and your actions. You’re losing the one man who could ever truly love someone like you-”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Because despite your flaws, despite your obstinacy, despite your inability to accept any feeling of attraction toward you, he loved you. He loves you for you, and all your faults. And that isn’t enough for you, is it? It’s never-”

“Why are you doing this?”

“It’s never enough. You’re afraid of it. You’re afraid, Tina. The thought of love scares you, because you know it’s right. You know it’s right and that it’s gonna hurt and it’s gonna be incredible but you refuse to accept that you feel it for him because you have this idea that you gotta protect yourself from everything. You love him, Tina, and you can have him. I can’t have Jacob. This is why I’m with Grindelwald. He can assure I get what I need. He won’t take it away.”

There they stood in the middle of the seating in an arena, the blonde destroying the brunette and watching as she broke down. Queenie didn’t flinch when Tina pulled out her wand; instead, she took out her own. They were poised to fight each other, though neither made the first move. Queenie cocked an eyebrow, challenging the elder sibling. “Try me,” she said smoothly, her violet eyes burning into their chocolate opponents. “You know I’m right, Tina. You know that-”

Newt came rushing down the stairs, interrupting Queenie’s thoughts. Without a doubt, he pointed his wand at the blonde. “Don’t move,” he ordered, surprisingly demanding. Tina had never seen him like this. In a flash he was in front of her, one arm outspread to cover her. “Don’t touch her,” he said again, eyes focused on Queenie, whose face was radiating pure shock. “Have a go at me, if you must… but not Tina.”

Tina grabbed onto Newt’s arm, attempting to pull him back. “Newt, what’re you doing?” She whispered when he refused to move, his body rigid like a stick caught in tar. Queenie watched the two of them, an amused smirk on her face. Tina realized then that this was what Queenie had wanted; a chance for succor, to have the final word and to force Tina to rush into a life she wasn’t sure she wanted yet.

Well, she was sure, but that’s besides the point.

“Keeping you from doing something you’ll regret,” Newt said after a moment’s hesitation, lowering his defences as he realized Queenie had no intent on harming them. Tina frowned, backing away and loosening her hold on him. “Queenie,” he said quietly, forcing himself to meet the witch’s violet eyes. His voice was low as he spoke. “There is another way. You don’t have to fall victim to his words. You are not alone. We can fight this law, and break it, together. Grindelwald’s way simply won’t work.”

“No,” Queenie said sternly. “I’ve seen into his mind, Newt, it’s... it’s amazin’, the things he plans on doin’. They’ll work. I know they will. And I just…”

The blonde trailed off again, looking toward the ground as the couple stared at her with wide eyes. “You can’t… what?” Tina asked, daring to take a few steps forward.

“I can’t fight with the congress that’s betrayed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and shares are very appreciated! I'm sorry for the very OOC dialogue and ending, I just... needed to post this now so it was out of the way. I'll be honest, this fic wasn't very fun to write so I kinda just winged it. Next week's (technically this week's) fic will be bigger and better, I promise!
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr at fuckyeahnewtina or twitter at NEWTLNAS. I'll be more active on twitter, as I'm currently on a tumblr hiatus as to avoid COG spoilers. Friendly reminder, positive or constructive feedback is deeply valued and I always take other's opinions (as long as they aren't blatantly negative) into consideration. Thank you for reading!


End file.
